diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Zweiter Krieg
Der Zweite Krieg war ein Konflikt zwischen der Allianz von Lordaeron und der Alten Horde, welcher sich über die gesamten Östlichen Königreiche erstreckte und mit einem Sieg der Allianz zu Ende ging.Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness Als Folge des Krieges brach eine Expedition der Allianz in die Heimatwelt der Orcs, Draenor, auf, um die Orcs auf eigenem Grund und Boden zu schlagen und eine erneute Invasion durch das Dunkle Portal zu verhindern.Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark PortalChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 146-178 Vorgeschichte Die Bewaffnung der Horde (4 nDP) Während sich der Staub des Ersten Krieges legte, galt es, den Orcs eine Heimat in Azeroth zu sichern und die Eroberung Sturmwinds erschien dem Kriegshäuptling Orgrim Schicksalshammer dafür nicht ausreichend. Orgrim wusste, dass falls er und sein Volk sich darauf beschränken würden, das eroberte Territorium zu verteidigen, die Menschen ihre Armeen bündeln und die Orcs früher oder später überrollen würden. Die einzige Möglichkeit, so Orgrim, das Überleben seines Volkes sicherzustellen, bestand in einem Erstschlag, ehe seine Feinde vollends für einen Krieg gewappnet wären. Durch Verhöre von Gefangenen hatten die Orcs von mächtigen Nationen im Norden erfahren, allen voran Lordaeron, und Orgrim glaubte, dass eine Eroberung der Stadt auch zum Fall der übrigen Königreiche führen könnte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 146 Während die Drachenmalorcs versuchten, ein mächtiges Artefakt, welches sie gefunden hatten - die Dämonenseele - zu nutzen, verbündeten sich die Orcs zudem mit den Amani, welche vom Fall Sturmwinds erfreut gewesen waren. Ihr Anführer, Zul'jin, befand sich in Gefangenschaft und die Waldtrolle erklärten sich bereit, die Horde zu unterstützen, so die Orcs ihnen bei der Befreiung Zul'jins helfen würden.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 4Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 146-147''Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 6 Gul'dans Todesritter (5 nDP) In den letzten Tagen des Ersten Krieges war der Anführer des Schattenrats, der Hexenmeister Gul'dan, in ein tiefes Koma gefallen bei dem Versuch, Medivhs Geist herauszufordern. Orgrim Schicksalshammer ließ den Schattenrat währenddessen bis auf wenige Hexenmeister dezimieren.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Zweiter Prolog Als Gul'dan aus seinem Koma erwachte, hatte sich die Welt verändert. Er hatte keinerlei Macht mehr, der Schattenrat war zerschlagen und Gul'dan wusste, dass er Orgrims Vertrauen gewinnen musste, wenn er nicht das Schicksal der anderen Hexenmeister teilen wollte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 147Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 2 Er verkündete Schicksalshammer, dass er neue Krieger erschaffen könnte, die den Zauberwirkern der Menschen in nichts nachstünden und Orgrim gewährte Gul'dan eine Chance, sich als nützlich zu erweisen. Der Hexenmeister, der aus Medivhs Geist erfahren hatte, wo sich das Grabmal des Sargeras befand, schmiedete indes längst wieder eigene Pläne. Um zur Gruft zu gelangen, benötigte er allerdings vertrauenswürdige Verbündete und so überredete er Schicksalshammer, ihn seinen eigenen Klan gründen zu lassen, die Sturmrächer.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 148 Gleichzeitig musste er sein Versprechen nach den Kriegern erfüllen und dazu wandte sich Gul'dan an die Geister des Schattenrats und suchte nach einem Weg, sie in eine körperliche Hülle zu übertragen. Nachdem er gefallene Orcs und Oger ausgeschlossen hatte, da die übrigen Klans eine solche Entweihung der Toten niemals geduldet hätten, fiel seine Wahl auf die Ritter Sturmwinds. Nach etlichen Ritualen und Fehlschlägen hatten der Hexenmeister und Cho'gall schließlich Erfolg und Teron'gor wurde zum ersten Todesritter, der fortan als "Teron Blutschatten" bekannt sein sollte.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 6 Verlauf Die Invasion von Khaz Modan thumb|Schauplätze des Zweiten Krieges. thumb|Kriegsverlauf. Nach der Erschaffung der Todesritter stockte die Horde musste Orgrim Schicksalshammer für Vorräte und Ausrüstung sorgen und seine Wahl fiel auf Khaz Modan. Das Land der Bronzebartzwerge war reich an Öl und Metallerzen und bevor die Orcs nach Lordaeron zogen, wollten sie sich diese Bodenschätze zu eigen machen. Inmitten eines heftigen Schneesturms marschierte die Horde in Khaz Modan ein. Die Zwerge waren bereit: Sprengmannschaften brachten die Bergtunnel zum Einsturz, die in die Region führten, und verlangsamten so das Vorankommen der Orcs. Das verschaffte den Zwergen Zeit, um ihre alten Verbündeten, die Gnome, zur Hilfe zu rufen. Die beiden Völker bündelten ihre Ressourcen und errichteten überall in Khaz Modan Verteidigungsstellungen. Trotz dieser Vorbereitungen waren sie jedoch der orcischen Armee nicht gewachsen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 149 Hunderte Zwerge und Gnome fielen unter den Klingen der Orcs und die kleinen Siedlungen, Außenposten und Rüstkammern, die über die eisige Landschaft verstreut waren, fielen eine nach der anderen an die Horde. Die Verteidiger von Khaz Modan gaben schließlich unter dem Ansturm der Invasoren nach. Während sich die Gnome in ihre Hauptstadt zurückzogen, flohen die Zwerge in ihre Festungsstadt, Eisenschmiede. Schicksalshammer sah in den Zwergen die größere Bedrohung, darum setzte er den Großteil seiner Truppen darauf an, Eisenschmiede zu stürzen, doch im Gegensatz zum Rest von Khaz Modan wollte die Stadt nicht fallen. Die Verluste waren für die Orcs schließlich so hoch, dass Schicksalshammer die Belagerung abbrach. Um die Zwerge unter Kontrolle zu halten, stationierte er Orcs des Blutenden Auges vor den Toren und gab anschließend dem Schwarzfelsklan den Befehl, die Erze in den umliegenden Bergen abzubauen und die Schmieden der Zwerge zu übernehmen. Auch vor Gnomeregan war Schicksalshammer kein Erfolg beschieden und er verführ mit den Gnomen wie mit den Zwergen, indem sie in ihrer Stadt festgehalten wurden.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 150 Nachdem der Großteil von Khaz Modan an die Horde gefallen war, plante Orgrim Schicksalshammer die nächste Phase seines Feldzugs. Um die menschlichen Königreiche auf dem Landweg zu erreichen, mussten die Orcs das Sumpfland im Norden durchqueren. Die Route war gefährlich und eine Armee samt Belagerungsmaschinen durch dieses Terrain zu befördern wäre eine gewaltige Kraftanstrengung. Daher beschloss Schicksalshammer, das Unerwartete zu tun: die Orcs würden eine Flotte bauen. In einer Bucht im Südwesten des Sumpflandes beaufsichtigte Orgrim schließlich den Bau einer zwar kruden, aber gewaltigen Flotte. Wenngleich die Orcs selbst nur wenig vom Schiffbau verstanden, so kamen ihnen ihre Verbündeten zur Hilfe. Viele Oger hatten seemännische Erfahrung und die Amani zeigten ihnen, wie man kleine, aber schnelle Schiffe baute. Darüber hinaus erhielt Schicksalshammer Hilfe von einem völlig neuen Verbündeten: den Goblins des Dampfdruckkartells.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 151 Die Allianz von Lordaeron und der Orden der Silbernen Hand thumb|Turalyon motiviert den Rat der Sieben Nationen, die Allianz zu bilden. Nach den Ereignissen des Ersten Krieges hatten die Überlebenden aus Sturmwind unter Anduin Lothar Lordaeron erreicht und der Rat der Sieben Nationen tagte über das Für und Wider eines Zusammenschlusses, um gegen die Bedrohung durch die Horde vorzugehen.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Erster Prolog Auch die Nachricht vom Fall Khaz Modans schien weder Genn Graumähne noch Aiden Perenolde wirklich überzeugen zu können, und schließlich erhob Turalyon, einer der angesehensten Priester Lordaerons, das Wort. Schlussendlich gelang es dem Priester, selbst Graumähne und Perenolde zu überzeugen und die Allianz von Lordaeron wurde gegründet. Anduin Lothar wurde zum Oberbefehlshaber ernannt und nahm diese Aufgabe mit großer Demut an. Er rief sofort alle Truppen zusammen und befahl ihnen, sich im Vorgebirge des Hügellandes zu sammeln.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 5Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 7 Während die menschlichen Truppen zusammenströmten, traf Lothar weitere Vorbereitungen. Die Allianz bestand aus vielen verschiedenen Nationen, von denen einige miteinander rivalisierten. Zudem hatten sie alle ihre eigenen Bräuche und Lebensstile. Lothar brauchte etwas, das sie einte und die Kleriker waren die offensichtliche Wahl. Allerdings war es ihnen im Ersten Krieg nicht allzugut ergangen, da sie zwar Mut bewiesen hatten, aber keine militärische Ausbildung besaßen. Alonsus Faol traf sich schließlich mit Lothar und schlug die Gründung eines neuen Ordens vor, welcher aus Soldaten bestehen würde, die nicht nur im Einsatz des Lichts Erfahrung hatten, sondern auch Führungstalent besaßen und in den Künsten der traditionellen Kriegsführung ausgebildet waren. Faol nannte seine neuen Schüler Paladine und ihre Gruppe erhielt den Namen "Orden der Silbernen Hand". Zu den ersten Mitgliedern zählten Turalyon, Saidan Dathrohan, Tirion Fordring, Uther und Gavinrad. Es sollte allerdings noch mehrere Wochen dauern, bis diese Paladine bereit waren, das Schlachtfeld zu betreten.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 152-154 Grim Batol und die Gefangennahme Alexstraszas Südlich von Lordaeron suchten Alexstrasza und ihre Roten Drachenschwarm weiter nach dem Dieb der Dämonenseele und stießen schließlich auf die Orcs. Als die Drachen Nekros Schädelberster entdeckten, stürzten sie auf ihn hinab, da sie nicht allzuviel Gegenwehr erwarteten, da sie nicht glaubten, dass der Orc die Geheimnisse des Artefakts entschlüsselt habe. Sie sollten sich irren. Todesschwinge hatte dem Orc längst die wahre Macht der Dämonenseele gezeigt und das Artefakt versengte die Lebensbinderin mit unerträglichem Schmerz. Indem er Alexstrasza versklavte, zwang Nekros sämtlichen Roten Drachen seinen Willen auf, da die Drachen es nicht wagten, sich dem Drachenmalklan zu widersetzen, aus Furcht, dass ihre Königin gefoltert oder gar getötet werden könnte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 154-155Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 9 Orgrim Schicksalshammer befahl Nekros anschließend, die abgelegene Festung Grim Batol einzunehmen, die seit langem verlassen war. Nekros und seine Anhänger legten Alexstrasza in den Tiefen von Grim in Ketten und zwangen die anderen Roten Drachen, mit ihnen zu kommen - unter Androhung, der Lebensbinderin wehzutun, falls sie sich weigerten. Während ihrer Gefangenschaft begann Alexstrasza, Eier zu legen, und Nekros sah darin eine günstige Gelegenheit, die jungen Drachen als loyale Diener der Horde großzuziehen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 155 Die Schlacht im Vorgebirge des Hügellandes (6 nDP) thumb|Paladine und andere Soldaten der Allianz im Kampf mit den Todesrittern. Anduin Lothar versuchte indes, die Truppen der Allianz von Lordaeron zu stärken und suchte bei den Hochelfen aus Quel'Thalas um weitere Unterstützung, indem er sich auf einen uralten Pakt aus der Zeit der Trollkriege berief. Anasterian Sonnenwanderer betrachtete die seltsamen Kreaturen, von denen er gehört hatte, allerdings nicht als massive Bedrohung und schickte nur ein kleines Truppenkontingent. Nicht jeder gehorchte seinem Befehl. Alleria Windläufer war der Ansicht, dass die Horde eine weit größere Gefahr darstellte, als die meisten in ihrem Volk erkannten, und wollte sich mit eigenen Augen ein Bild davon machen. Als die Waldläufer eintrafen, erhielt Lothar von seinen Spähern die Nachricht, dass die Orcs eine Flotte errichtet hätten und bereit seien, in See zu stechen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 156 Nahe der Insel Zul'Dare wurde die Flotte von Admiral Daelin Prachtmeer abgefangen und die orcischen Schiffe hatten der Marine der Allianz nichts entgegenzusetzen, bis Nekros Schädelberster und der Drachenmalklan die Roten Drachen in den Kampf schickte. Die gewaltigen Kreaturen schnellten vom Himmel herab und badeten die Marine der Allianz in Feuer und Prachtmeer sah sich gezwungen, den Rückzug anzuordnen. Die Horde setzte ihre Überfahrt fort und ging im Vorgebirge des Hügellandes an Land.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 157 Die Orc-Armee drängte ins Inland, doch die Drachen, die ihre Flotte beschützt hatten, weigerten sich, ihnen zu folgen. Nekros war in Grim Batol geblieben, um über Alexstrasza zu wachen, und seine Anweisung hatte lediglich gelautet, die Schiffe zu verteidigen. Die Truppen trafen schließlich mit all ihrer Macht aufeinander und der Zweite Krieg hatte offiziell begonnen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 158 Schicksalshammer hatte zudem sein Versprechen nicht vergessen, Zul'jin zu befreien, welcher sich in der Nähe von Burg Durnholde in Gefangenschaft befand. Während die Schlachten überall im Hügelland weitertobten, brach Orgrim mit einem Stoßtrupp auf, um den Amani zu befreien. Zul'jin stimmte einer Unterstützung schließlich zu, wenn die Orcs mit den Waldtrollen gegen die Hochelfen ziehen würden.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 160 Die Verteidigung des Nistgipfels Als Orgrim Schicksalshammers Truppen das Hinterland erreichten, prasselten Blitz und Donner vom Himmel auf sie herab. Kurdran Wildhammer und seine Wildhammerzwerge schritten zur Tat, um ihre Heimat zu beschützen und bombardierten die Horde mit den Sturmhämmern. Da Orgrim nach wie vor keine Roten Drachen zur Verfügung hatte, um den Luftangriffen etwas entgegenzusetzen, führte er seine Truppen zum Nistgipfel. Als die Schlacht vor den Stadtmauern entbrannte, rief Orgrim allerdings eine Hälfte der Horde zurück. Sie würden weiter nach Norden marschieren, während der Rest seines Heeres die Zwerge beschäftigte. Kurdran und seine Truppem achteten kaum auf die Orcs und Trolle, die den Rückzug antraten; ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt der Verteidigung des Nistgipfels. Nachdem Schicksalshammer nach Norden verschwunden war, erreichten Lothar und seine Armee das Hinterland, wo sie sofort dem Wildhammerklan zur Hilfe eilten. Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es, die Orcs vom Nistgipfel zu vertreiben und zum Rückzug in die Wälder zu zwingen. Als Lothar bewusst wurde, dass sie nur einen Teil der Horde bekämpft hatte, wies er Turalyon an, Schicksalshammers Spur zu folgen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 161''Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 10 Die Asche von Quel'Thalas Da ein Großteil der Allianz im Hinterland gebunden war, führte Orgrim Schicksalshammer seine Hälfte der Horde weiter nach Quel'Thalas, ohne auf weiteren Widerstand zu stoßen. Unterwegs besuchte Zul'jin Zul'Aman, um weitere Verbündete zu mobilisieren. Schon bald tauchte an der Grenze von Quel'Thalas eine Armee auf, wie die Hochelfen seit Jahrtausenden keine mehr gesehen hatten. Binnen kürzester Zeit hatte die marodierende Horde die äußeren Siedlungen des Königreichs ausgelöscht. Als sie weiter vorrückten, stießen die Orcs auf "Ban'dinoriel", den Schutzschild der Elfen, welcher durch Runensteine verbunden war und es den Todesrittern und Hexendoktoren unmöglich machte, weitere Zauber zu wirken. Gemeinsam mit seinen Anhängern gelang es Gul'dan, einige zu zerstören und an ihrer Stelle sogenannte Altäre der Stürme zu errichten, mit welchen er zweiköpfige Ogermagier erschaffen konnte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 162-163 Nach der Entweihung der Runensteine erlangten die Todesritter und andere Zauberwirker der Horde ihre Fähigkeiten zurück, und Orgrims Truppen stürmten Silbermond entgegen. Anasterian Sonnenwanderer hieß seine besten Generäle, den Vormarsch der Horde aufzuhalten und Elfenmagier und Waldläufer verteilten sich in Quel'Thalas, um Orgrims Truppen widerstand zu leisten. Die Zerstörungen im elfischen Reich führten auch dazu, dass Anasterian der Allianz nun die volle Unterstützung von Quel'Thalas zusicherte.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 12Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 13 Obwohl die Allianz und die Elfen nun am selben Strang zogen, löste sich ihre Hoffnung auf einen schnellen Sieg wortwörtlich in Rauch und Flammen auf, als die Roten Drachen angriffen und ein Feuersturm die Wälder einhüllte. Das todesende Flammenmeer zwang die meisten der elfischen Verteidiger, in Silbermond Schutz zu suchen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 163Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 14 Die Elfenzauberer beschworen einen gewaltigen Schild rings um die Hauptstadt, welcher seine Macht aus dem Sonnenbrunnen zog. Die Horde brandete wieder und wieder gegen den Schild, aber die Barriere gab nicht nach und Orgrims Geduld neigte sich dem Ende. Er wollte Lordaeron erreichen und brach die Belagerung Silbermonds schließlich ab.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 164 Alteracs Verrat Orgrim Schicksalshammer bereitete sich auf einen Weitermarsch nach Lordaeron vor. Der Kriegshäuptling mied den direkteren und gut geschützten Weg von Quel'Thalas nach Lordaeron und gedachte stattdessen, über Alterac zu reisen und sich so das Überraschungsmoment zu sichern. Zul'jin und die Amani verweigerten sich dem Befehl, da sie die Belagerung Silbermonds nicht aufgeben wollten. Gul'dan versichtere seinem Kriegshäuptling, dass er und der Sturmrächerklan die Barriere um Silbermond brechen könnten, wenn sie ausreichend Zeit hätten und obwohl Orgrim der Gedanke nicht gefiel, weitere Truppen in Quel'Thalas zurückzulassen, stimmte er schließlich zu.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 164-165 Das Schicksal schien Orgrim wohlgesonnen, als die Horde das Alteracgebirge erreichte. Aiden Perenolde war des Kampfes gegen die Invasoren müde geworden und glaubte, dass die Orcs eine unbesiegbare Macht wären. Seine Furcht hatte durch die Todesritter, Rote Drachen und Oger-Magier in den Reihen der Horde nur noch zugenommen und triebt ihn schließlich zum Verrat an der Allianz von Lordaeron. Er garantierte den Orcs sicheres Geleit durch die Berge, damit Alterac vom Zorn der Horde verschont bleiben würde.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 15Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 165 Die Belagerung der Hauptstadt und Gul'dans Verrat Die Befürchtung der Allianz von Lordaeron, dass die Horde alsbald Lordaeron-Stadt belagern würde, bestätigten sich, als Orgrim Schicksalshammer einen Großteil seiner Truppen aus Quel'Thalas zurückzog. Turalyon befahl seinen Soldaten, mit aller Hast nach Westen zu ziehen und die Verteidigung zu übernehmen.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 16 Orgrim bewunderte die Beharrlichkeit Lordaerons und die Menschen und ihr König kämpfen beinahe so furchtlos, wie die Orcs. Dennoch zeigte sich der Kriegshäuptling siegessicher, denn mit jedem Tag zerbröckelten die Mauern weiter unter dem Hagel der Belagerungsmaschinen und die Hauptstadt würde gewiss fallen, sobald die Verstärkung aus Quel'Thalas eintraf.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 167 Orgrim sollte diese Verstärkung nie erhalten. Nur die Drachenmalorcs erreichten die Hauptstadt und berichteten von Gul'dans Verrat. Er war mit den Sturmrächern und Schattenhammerorcs zur Flotte im Vorgebirge des Hügellandes gezogen und Orgrim musste die Belagerung abbrechen. Selbst, wenn es seinen Truppen gelingen würde, die Hauptstadt zu erobern, würden sie sie nicht halten können. Er befahl seinen Truppen, sich nach Khaz Modan zurückzuziehen, um sich neu zu sammeln, während die Drachenreiter den Rückzug decken sollten. Zudem sandte er den Klan des Grinsenden Schwarzzahns aus, um Jagd auf Gul'dan zu machen.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 19 Die Befreiung von Khaz Modan Während Gul'dan im Grabmal des Sargeras sein Ende fand und durch seinen Verrat den Ausgang des Zweiten Krieges für die Horde im Grunde besiegelt hatteChroniken, Bd. 2, S. 167-169, setzte die Horde ihren Rückzug nach Khaz Modan fort. Anduin Lothar und Turalyon schlossen wiederum ihre Truppen zusammen und jagten mit vereinten Armeen hinter der fliehenden Horde her. Der Krieg hatte mehr als die Hälfte von Orgrims Armeen ausgelöscht und der Kriegshäuptling besaß keine Flotte mehr. Er schickte Boten los, um Verstärkung aus Draenor zu holen und befahl seinen Soldaten, sich an der Schwarzfelsspitze zu sammeln, da die Horde in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand nicht in der Lage war, Khaz Modan gegen die Allianz zu halten.Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 20Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 169 Turalyon und die Paladine strömten mit den Soldaten der Allianz nach Khaz Modan und machten kurzen Prozess mit dem Klan des Blutenden Auges, den Orgrim zur Verteidigung zurückgelassen hatte. Die Paladine führten Jagdtrupps, um die Orcs aufzuspüren und aus der Region zu vertreiben. Mit ihrem Sieg über das Blutende Auge befreite die Allianz gleichzeitig auch Eisenschmiede und Gnomeregan und Bronzebartzwerge sowie Gnome schlossen sich der Allianz an, um sie im Krieg mit ihren Hämmern, Äxten und ihrer Technologie zu unterstützen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 171 Die Schlacht von Wappenfall Nordwestlich von Khaz Modan setzten die Orcs des Grinsenden Schwarzzahns ihre Seereise fort. Nekros' Drachenreiter hatten ihre Schiffe gefunden und sie informiert, dass sich die Horde zur Schwarzfelsspitze zurückzog. Dal'rend und Maim wiesen ihre Krieger an, den Kurs zu ändern und nach Sturmwind zu segeln, welches sich noch immer unter Kontrolle der Horde befand. Von dort aus wollten die Orcs über Land zur Schwarzfelsspitze ziehen. Doch falls Dal'rend und Main auf eine einfache Reise nach Süden hofften, irrten sie: Daelin Prachtmeer patrouillierte in diesen Gewässern und es kam zu einem Gefecht nahe der Insel Wappenfall. Mit der Unterstützung von Greifenreitern der Wildhammerzwerge gelang es ihm, einen Großteil der Flotte zu versenken und den Sieg davonzutragen. Allerdings war der Preis für den Sieg hoch: die Roten Drachen hatten Prachtmeers Flotte stark dezimiert und viele tapfere Seeleute getötet, darunter auch den Sohn des Admirals. Die Belagerung der Schwarzfelsspitze Die Hauptstreitmacht der Allianz von Lordaeron erreichte schließlich die Schwarzfelsspitze und begann ihre unerbittliche Belagerung. Orgrim Schicksalshammer sah nur zwei Optionen: in Azeroth eine Heimat für die Orcs zu schaffen oder nach Draenor zurückzukehren und zu sterben. Er schürte den Blutdurst der Horde und führte den Sturmangriff der Horde selbst an. Ihm war klar, dass er die geballte Streitmacht der Allianz nicht besiegen könnte, aber ein Sieg über ihren Anführer vermochte womöglich, ihren Willen zu brechen. Der selbstmörderische Vorstoß der Horde überraschte ihre Gegner, sodass Schicksalshammer durch die Belagerungslinien stürmen und sich auf Anduin Lothar stürzen könnte. Der Krieger stellte sich dem Zweikampf, doch Orgrim war schlicht stärker als sein Gegner. Als sie sahen, wie ihr Kriegshäuptling den feindlichen Befehlshaber vernichtete, gab dies den Orcs neuen Mut und Orgrim konnte die Trauer und Verzweiflung in den Augen seiner Widersacher sehen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 172Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 21 Turalyon war jedoch nicht bereit, sich Gram und Hoffnungslosigkeit zu ergeben. Der junge Paladin entfesselte seine magischen Kräfte und das Licht, das aus ihm strahlte, blendete alle um ihn herum, sodass die ganze Schlacht zum Erliegen kam. Er nahm Lothars Schwert auf und schlug Orgrim bewusstlos, dann spornte er seine Verbündeten an, sich dieser dunklen Stunde erhobenen Hauptes zu stellen. In jedem Allianzsoldaten, der Turalyons Worte vernahm, loderte die Flamme der Hoffnung hell auf und mit einem finalen Schlachtruf scharte der Paladin seine Kameraden um sich. Die Allianz warf sich der Horde entgegen und die orcischen Truppen brachen unter dem Ansturm zusammen. Während einige Orcs in alle Himmelsrichtungen flohen, blieb anderen ein Tod in der Schlacht verwehrt. Die Orcs wurden, wie ihr Kriegshäuptling, in Ketten gelegt.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 172-173Im Strom der Dunkelheit, Kap. 22 Die Zerstörung des Dunklen Portals Ein Teil der Horde unter Teron Blutschatten entkam der Allianz und floh zum Dunklen Portal. Turalyon und seine Soldaten saßen ihnen bei jedem Schritt im Nacken und holten die Orcs im Schwarzen Morast schließlich ein. Die folgende Schlacht gehörte zu den grausamsten und erbittersten des Zweiten Krieges. Blutschatten und seine Todesritter sähten mit ihren nekromantischen Fähigkeiten Angst und Schrecken, was ihnen den Rückzug durch das Portal ermöglichte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 173 Um zu verhindern, dass die Horde je zurückkehren würde, rief Turalyon Khadgar und seine Magier herbei. Die Zauberwirker versammelten sich und stimmten eine mächtige Beschwörung an. Das Dunkle Portal zerfiel schließlich zu Staub, der Krieg war vorbei und die Allianz hatte gewonnen.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 173-174 Folgen Die Zersplitterung der Horde (7 nDP) Teron Blutschatten und seine Anhänger kehrten mit der Nachricht der Niederlage der Horde nach Draenor zurück. Schlimmer noch, der Weg nach Azeroth war durch die Zerstörung des Dunklen Portals nun verschlossen und es gab keine Fluchtmöglichkeit mehr von der sterbenden Welt der Horde. Zudem waren die auf Draenor zurückgebliebenen Klans immer noch die Sklaven ihres Zorns und es schien eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, bis sich die Horde selbst von innen heraus verzehren würde. Den Überbleibseln in Azeroth ging es nur unwesentlich besser. Der Klan des Blutenden Auges verzog sich in die Wildnis, die Drachenmalorcs verbarrikadierten sich in Grim Batol und die verbliebenen Mitglieder des Klans des Grinsenden Schwarzzahns sowie der Schwarzfelsorcs übernahmen die Kontrolle über die Schwarzfelsspitze.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 174Jenseits des Dunklen Portals, Kap. 6 Andere Mitglieder der Horde, welche der Gefangenschaft entgangen waren, drifteten in der Wildnis auseinander. Manche zogen in Gruppen dahin, andere, wie Etrigg und Garona, waren auf sich allein gestellt.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 175 Der Preis des Krieges Der Zweite Krieg hatte die Östlichen Königreiche verheert. Zahllose Dörfer und Städte waren von der Horde in Schutt und Asche gelegt worden und vom Vorgebirge des Hügellandes bis nach Quel'Thalas türmten sich die Leichen auf den Straßen und Gebirgspässen. Für die meisten, die gekämpft hatten, endete der Krieg nicht mit der Zerstörung des Dunklen Portals, denn die Gräuel, die sie mitangesehen hatten, verfolgten die Überlebenden in ihren Albträumen. Quel'Thalas war es zwar gelungen, die Amani letztlich wieder zu vertreiben und ihr Heimatland zu sichern, aber in den folgenden Jahren distanzierte sich Anasterian Sonnenwanderer von der Allianz und warf ihr vor, die Hochelfen in der Stunde ihrer größten Not im Stich gelassen zu haben. Nicht alle Hochelfen teilten diese Ansicht - aber doch mehr als genug.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 173 Indes erklärten sich die Herrscher der übrigen Königreiche bereit, ihre Ressourcen für den Wiederaufbau zu bündeln. Besonderes Augenmerk galt Sturmwind. Die Paladine koordinierten ihre Anstrengungen mit der Kirche des Heiligen Lichts, um die Allianz zu unterstützen und heilten Kranke und kümmerten sich um die Überlebenden.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 176 Zwei große Themen beherrschten indes die Debatten. Zum einen galt es zu klären, wie mit dem abtrünnigen Alterac zu verfahren sei, zum anderen wurde die Frage, was mit den Orcs geschehen sollte, zum Thema einer erbitterten Diskussion. Getrieben von dem Wunsch nach Rache, hatten sich Jagdgruppen gebildet, um so mit dem Verlust und der Trauer umzugehen, welche der Krieg über sie gebracht hatte. Nebst Alleria Windläufer streiften auch andere Gruppen von Menschen, Elfen, Zwergen und Gnomen durch die Östlichen Königreiche. Gilneas und Stromgarde forderten die Hinrichtung der Orcs, während Lordaeron der Ansicht war, dass man Gnade zeigen könnte um zu beweisen, dass die Allianz zivilisierter und ehrenvoller sei, als die Horde. Die Kirin Tor sprachen sich ebenfalls für eine Internierung aus. Schließlich gelangte die Allianz zu einer Einigung. Die Mitgliedsnationen würden den Bau von Gefangenenlagern finanzieren, die Danath Trollbann leiten sollte. Die Lager erwiesen sich zwar als Erfolg, aber ihre Existenz blieb ein Grund für Verbitterung und brachte Gilneas letztlich dazu, sich von der Allianz abzuwenden.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 176-177 Burg Nethergarde Weit im Süden wachte Khadgar über den Ort, wo zuvor das Dunkle Portal gestanden hatte, da die Bedrohung durch die Horde aus seiner Sicht noch nicht gebannt war. Die Teufelsenergien der Invasoren hatten einen Großteil des Landes um das Dunkle Portal abgetötet und die Situation wurde zusehends schlimmer, da weiterhin Teufelsmagie durch einen kleinen, übriggebliebenen dimensionalen Riss sickerte.Chroniken, Bd. 2, S. 177 Khadgars Bemühungen zum Trotz wollte sich der Riss nicht schließen lassen und so forderte er die Allianz auf, eine Festung zu errichten, um den Riss zu bewachen. Nach längerer Diskussion erhielt er die nötigen Mittel und Stück für Stück entstand Burg Nethergarde. Siehe auch * Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness * [[Im Strom der Dunkelheit|Christie Golden, ''Im Strom der Dunkelheit]] Anmerkungen Kategorie:Zweiter Krieg